Missing You
by parkwoojin's
Summary: woojin amat merindukan hyungseob, hingga ingin mati rasanya , tags; Jinseob ; Park Woojin ; Ahn Hyungseob ; Produce 101 season 2


_i want to be with you—_

 _._

 _._

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

.

.

.

" **Missing You"**

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin duduk dalam keheningan. Memandang malas ke arah dua teman sekamarnya yang sedang bermesraan. Bercanda bersama saling bertukar tawa. Melihat Jihoon tertawa membuatnya kembali menerawang jauh. Membayang kan tawa lucu yang biasa ia dapatkan—dari Hyungseobie-nya.

Woojin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada rasa aneh di hatinya, rasa yang amat woojin benci. Rasa yang membuat ia uring-uringan tak jelas beberapa bulan terakhir. Rasa yang disebut rindu. Ia rindu Hyungseobi-nya.

"woojin sudah gila" desis Minhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"ah sial!" woojin tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengumpat , membuat seisi kamar kaget.

"dia benar-benar gila" ujar Minhyun lagi.

Woojin keluar kamar dan pergi ke kamar Jisung-Ongniel. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesah nya.

Woojin tak bisa berpikir jernih, kepalanya terasa penuh akan sosok ceria Hyungseobie-nya. Rongga dada nya terasa sesak—lagi-lagi penuh akan sosok mungil bernama Ahn Hyungseob. Woojin merindukan hyungseob. Sangat merindukannya sampai ia tak mampu mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"yo woojin, biar kutebak kau mau curhat dengan Jisung hyung kan?" itu Ong Seongwoo, yang bicara dengan lancangnya. Tidak taukah ia bahwa woojin jadi sensitive sekarang. Bukannya menjawab , woojin hanya mendelik tak suka pada hyung nya, ia sebal.

"jisung hyung~"panggil woojin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Jisung, Daniel yang berbaring di sebrang ranjang Jisung hanya pura-pura tidur dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka, Seongwoo sendiri hanya pura-pura tidak peduli.

Karena sungguh, satu hal yang paling ingin disingkirkan dari dorm adalah aura masam woojin, setiap pulang ke asrama , woojin akan dipenuhi aura gelap yang membuat suram seisi ruangan. Ia akan tiba-tiba teriak kemudian berbaring dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bergerak gelisah, grasak-grusuk membuat yang lain tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Bangun tengah malam, kemudian minum cola sendirian di dapur. Memasang wajah murung nan menyedihkan seakan-akan tak ada hari esok.

Woojin yang biasanya hanya akan muncul ketika sedang dalam perjalanan, ia dengan segala harga dirinya memohon pada manajer untuk meminjami nya ponsel demi menonton ulang tayangan vlive hyungseob.

Woojin yang sedang merindu , bukan lah hal yang baik untuk kehidupan di sekitarnya.

Saat fansign pun ia harus bersikap professional saat banyak penggemar yang menanyakannya tentang hyungseob. Woojin ingin teriak "jangan bicara tentang hyungseob! Aku bisa mati merindu tau!"

Lebih parah nya lagi, ada seorang penggemar yang menanyakan tentang pernah tidak nya ia mengambil foto bersama hyungseob. Woojin pernah. Dan sialnya ia lupa waktu itu ponsel siapa yang ia pakai. Alhasil selesai fansign ia mengirim pesan—spam—pada beberapa temannya , barangkali ada yang masih menyimpan foto selca nya dengan hyungseob.

Kembali lagi dengan woojin yang hendak curhat.

"hyungseob lagi ya?" tanya jisung retoris.

"tidak bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Hyung, aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya" keluh woojin.

"uhm, kau tau, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi—" jisung menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal kemudian mengambil benda segi empat yang sukses membuat woojin berbinar.

Tanpa perlu menunggu Jisung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, woojin merebut ponsel itu dan kembali ke kamar nya. Kemudian mengetik kan nomor yang ia hapal luar kepala.

Jantung nya berdegup kencang ketika nada sambung terdengar.

" _halo"_

Woojin tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi tidak rapih nya. Hatinya menghangat hanya dengan mendengar suara hyungseob.

" _halo"_ panggil suara itu lagi.

"hyungseob, ini aku woojin"

 _"_ _woojin-ah! Astaga!"_

"aku merindukan mu" suara berat woojin terdengar senang. Empat orang yang ada di kamar itu bisa tersenyum lega, woojin mereka akan segera kembali.

 _"_ _aku juga merindukanmu. Kau tampak lebih tampan saat di tv"_

"aku memang tampan, hyungseobie~aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

 _"_ _aku juga woojinie. Sampai rasanya sesak sekali, ugh , aku ingin menangis"_

"aku menelpon mu bukan untuk mendengar tangisan mu, ah aku ingin sekali bertemu, tapi—"

 _"_ _aku tau kau sibuk, jangan dipaksakan"_

"aku merindukan mu, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan mu!"

" _ugh—j-jangan begitu. Aku juga saaaaangat merindukan woojin. Euiwoong selalu mengolokku, setiap hari dia pamer foto dengan kekasih jeju nya. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat poster innisfree mu"_

Woojin tau hyungseob nya mulai menangis.

"kau membeli poster ku?"

" _aku mengantri hampir 2 jam lama nya hanya untuk pose sok imut mu, sungguh ahn hyungseob benar benar hilang akal, bolos sekolah untuk itu"_

"hei, kau bolos karena ku? Jangan lakukan lagi, kecuali bolos sekolah untuk menemui ku, bukan poster ku"

 _"_ _baiklah, lain kali aku akan bolos sekolah untuk menemui, kau juga sempatkan waktu mu, satu menit saja sudah cukup."_

"terlalu sebentar, ah aku ingin menculik dan menyandera mu di asrama kami."

"….."

"…."

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga pukul 2 dini hari, hampir tiga jam saling berbagi cerita. Rasa rindu woojin sedikit terobati, ia bisa tidur nyenyak setelah nya.

.

.

Pagi hari, woojin bangun sedikit lebih siang, beruntung hari ini jadwal mereka dimulai sore hari, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai. Woojin menuruni ranjang nya , ia pergi ke kamar mandi membasuh wajah nya dan menggosok gigi. Hari ini mood nya sangat baik, terima kasih Jisung-hyung, woojin akan mentraktir mu ayam goreng setelah ini.

Ting'tong'

"woojin! Buka pintunya!" perintah minhyun yang langsung dituruti woojin tanpa menaruh curiga.

Pintu terbuka, ada boneka kelinci lucu berukuran lumayan besar menutupi separuh tubuh sang tamu. Woojin mengernyit bingung. Sampai akhirnya, boneka itu diturun kan dan wajah hyungseob ada disana. Hyungseob mengnjungi nya dengan seragam sekolah. Dia benar-benar membolos.

"hai woojin! Aku merindukan mu" ujar hyungseob, ia melepaskan boneka itu sembarangan kemudian melompat pelan memeluk woojin erat, menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama dua bulan terakhir.

Woojin membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, selamat tinggal sisi suram woojin.

.

.

Sebenarnya , kehadiran hyungseob adalah hasil kerja keras member lainnya agar diberikan izin untuk membawa hyungseob ke asrama, biasanya manager akan melarang dengan alasan woojin tidak akan latihan kalau ada hyungseob. Manager nya tidak salah, karena woojin tentu lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu bersama kekasihnya dibandingkan dengan latihan yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

.

.

i want to be with you—

 _—_ _it is as simple and as complicated as that_

 _._

 _._

 ** _-_** **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _tadi_ _temen_ _aku nge line, dia curhat gegara baper baca ff jinseob di wp juga postingan fansign woojin di ig, dia bilang "Chi aku nangis, aku kangen ucup dan woojin satu tim, aku kangen jinseob:(" -dan cerita ini muncul setelah curhatannya dia karena aku juga kangen jinseob :((  
_

 _kangen jinseob,huhu:(_


End file.
